


Devil in a Red Dress

by a_lanart - the younger (a_lanart)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart%20-%20the%20younger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Tom in an unexpected fashion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet

~*~

Devil in a Red dress

1: Scarlet

*

"Tighter."

"What?"

"Tighter. Come on, you're a Klingon."

"If you say so." B'Elanna grinned evilly. Harry remained completely unaware of the fact. At first.

"Arghgh!..... Mmphh. Maybe not quite *that* tight."

"You asked Harry."

"I know, B'Elanna. Just loosen it... a little bit.... *please*."

"Harry, are you hyperventilating?"

"Hyperventilating? How can I be hyperventilating when I can't even *breathe*?!"

"Maybe I will just loosen it a bit..."

If Harry had been able to see B'Elanna's face he would have been surprised at the maniacal grin on it. Even so, she complied.

"Aahhh. Thank you so much."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a surprise. And anyway, I need the practise."

And that, thought B'Elanna, really explains a hell of a lot.

* * *

~ Some days later on the holodeck ~

 

"This is an excellant program, Tom. What did you say it was based on?"

Tom smiled at the Captain, he was rather pleased with the program himself.

"A twentieth century movie called 'Gone With the Wind'. I'm glad you like it, Captain."

"Gone With the Wind... Hmmm... Wasn't there somebody called Crimson in that?"

"You mean Scarlet O'Hara."

"I suppose I do." Captain Janeway glanced around. "I don't see any Scarlets here tonight though."

"I noticed that too. I wonder why? The costume parameters were in the database..."

"Mr Paris, I *saw* some of those parameters. I'm not surprised your Scarlet hasn't turned up, she probably can't breathe."

Tom was puzzled. He'd observed that some of the crew had a penchant for dressing up and had tried to make the costumes available as authentic as possible, both to the movie and the time period. He actually felt a little affronted that no-one seemed to appreciate his efforts.

"There should still be a Scarlet here even so." He mumbled.

Janeway smothered something that could have equally been a cough or a giggle.

"Looks like you got your wish, Mr Paris... she's just come in"

Tom turned round and spotted the dark haired vision in red silk and ruffles, laughing behind her fan at something that had been said. He could not see her face, but there was something familiar about her...

"Wow! Who *is* that? She is just...amazing... and that *dress*..."

Tom missed the Captain's grin as he was too busy staring at the smiling figure in the red dress.

"I think it's called a corset."

"What?" Now Tom *was* confused.

"A corset. Things made out of bone and canvas that were used to make ladies' waists smaller."

"Oh."

As if on cue, the music started and couples began to drift onto the dance floor.

"Sounds like the dancing is about to begin, Tom. Why not ask her?"

"Ask? Mmm. Aah. Good Idea, Captain."

"Off you go." Janeway made shooing gestures at Tom in case he hadn't quite understood what she meant.

Tom made his way across the room to the veritable horde surrounding his red-bedecked objective. At last he was there, and the crowd seemed to have melted away down to just one or two people. He stood quietly for a couple of seconds, long enough for the faintly spicy scent of her to reach him, and to realise she was actually quite tall. Marshalling his courage, he gave a politely discreet cough to gain her attention. As she turned round, Tom found himself inexplicably unable to look at her face.

"Umm, Miss O'Hara, I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of this dance?"

"That's Scarlet to you big boy..." Tom's gaze flew up to meet a very familiar pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Harry?!!!?"

Tom stood gaping like a fish out of water. Harry fluttered his fan, batted his eyelashes and pouted.

"Don't you like the dress?"

"The dress is - great."

"Then why aren't we moving?"

"Moving?"

"You asked me to dance."

"So I did." Shakily Tom offered Harry his arm and led him out onto the dance floor. The music almost immediately changed to a slow waltz. Even as he guided Harry, or Scarlet as he found himself thinking of Harry in this attire, Tom was beginning to feel the faint stirrings of suspicion. "You set me up, Har."

The scarlet vision in his arms smiled demurely at him - or tried to.

"Now why would I do that? Stop worrying and enjoy the dance."

"Enjoy the... OK. Just tell me one thing... Who helped you get into that... that..."

"Corset?"

"Yeah."

Harry waitied until Tom had lead them into a particularly complicated twirl before he divulged the information.

"B'Elanna."

"What!?"

"B'Elanna. And don't stop, you'll only draw attention to yourself."

They continued dancing.

"Why?"

"Ohhh... she owed me a favour or two. There's only one problem."

Tom was beginning to smell something decidedly rodent-like.

"Which is?"

Harry fluttered at him again, smiling all the while.

"She won't be around to help me take it off, and I can't manage on my own..." He gazed at Tom through veiled lashes.

"Oh."

Tom whirled Harry around til they were both breathless, but said nothing else. Harry began to feel nervous.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't like being manipulated."

"What else was I supposed to do? Sometimes you're denser than a black hole!"

"Dense?"

Harry recovered some of his ebullience, and threw a very *un*demure smile at Tom.

"I want your body, big boy..." He hissed in Tom's ear, not a particularly difficult feat as they were so close anyway. "And the rest of you..."

Tom flushed from his scalp to his toes. Being propositioned by Harry was not something he had ever expected. Being propostioned by a corset-wearing Harry dressed as Scarlet O'Hara was even more unexpected. But, he realised, neither was entirely unwelcome.

He smiled

"Well?" Harry asked as Tom steered them slightly further to the edge of the dancing.

"Well what?"

"Do I get an answer?"

Tom grinned at Harry.

"Oh yes..." he whispered and kissed Harry soundly.

"But Tom... We're in public!" Harry gasped, when he at last had the breath to do so.

Tom lowered his lips to Harry's again and whispered,

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn..."


	2. Unlaced

~*~

Devil in a Red Dress

2: Unlaced

*

Tom and Harry broke apart guiltily at the rather forceful cough that echoed from the vicinity of the real world.

"I believe you both have quarters, gentlemen?" The Captain observed tartly, not quite managing to hide her grin.

"Y-y-yes Captain," They stuttered in unison. Though Tom then had to gape in astonishment as Harry flicked his fan, furiously wafting air at the face that now matched his costume before   
observing,

"Rather warm in here, isn't it. Time for some air..." before sashaying out of the holodeck with a last wicked glance from behind his fan. Tom smiled helplessly at the Captain, and followed. He discovered Harry waiting decorously outside the holodeck, the look in his eyes completely at odds with his posture. Tom adjusted the cuffs of his own costume, and bowed to that vision of loveliness.

"Mizz Scarlet, would you care for me to escort you home?" Harry curtsied back at him, leaving Tom wondering how long Harry had been planning this...

"Why, Thank You kind sir, I believe that I would." Tom offered his arm, which Harry took gently. Tom smiled warmly at him.

"The pleasure is all mine, gracious lady." Harry tried to hide his snort of amusement in his fan. "Seriously Har, it is a pleasure. I just never expected us to be dressed like this..." He waved vaguely with his free hand at their attire as they moved sedately, in keeping with their costumes, toward Harry's quarters. For decorum and safety they maintained their distance - their only contact the light touch of Harry's fingertips like a brand on Tom's arm.

"Did you ever even think about it, Tom?" Harry asked carefully.

"Oh I thought alright... but I never saw it as a possibility."

"Maybe you were looking in the wrong places?" Harry twinkled from behind his fan.

"Damn Straight." They passed the turbolift, managing to keep their faces completely straight at Vorick's very un-vulcan smirk in their direction. Tom nodded genteelly at Vorik in reply. "Since when have your quarters been this far from the Holodeck?" He hissed. "I feel like we've paraded past the whole crew!" Harry smiled enigmatically.

"Everything comes to he who waits..." Tom groaned quietly as the smile on Harry's face degenerated into more of a leer, then breathed a sigh of relief when he realised they had reached door 105-2. He tapped in the code and gestured for Harry to precede him through the open door with a bow.

"My Lady..." Harry strutted through the door past Tom, with a come hither smile thrown over his shoulder. Tom almost whimpered before following, which turned into a muffled "oof!" as he found himself flung against the wall. He vaguely heard a deep and needy voice command the privacy lock before his mouth was possessed by the blazing inferno that was Harry. Tom was helpless to anything except kiss him back. Eventually Harry came up for air.

"Wow!" Gasped Tom. Then, plaintively, "Why did you stop?" Chest heaving, Harry gave him a smouldering grin, before turning on his heel to carefully place his fan on the desk. The red hair ornaments followed, as did the choker. He ran his fingers through his hair, giving his head a quick shake *freedom at last*, then glanced back at Tom. Tom hadn't moved, but was hungrily watching every move Harry made, devouring with his eyes. Harry grinned.

"Aren't you a little over-dressed?"

"I think I might need some help..." Tom's voice was a strangled croak, which differed from the happy, helpless smile on his face. Harry tut-tutted, still grinning as he sauntered back over to where Tom was still leaning on the wall.

"Why didn't you say..." Harry let his fingers drift across Tom's cheek and neck before he nimbly began to untie the cravat, "After all, I'm more than happy to help someone in need." Leaving the cravat undone, he moved next to the cuffs of the jacket, carefully unbuttoning each one as he cradled Tom's hands in his own. "There now, I think we can get this off." He pulled Tom into his arms, eased the heavy material off his shoulders, managing to stop it puddling onto the floor in the process which Harry was more than faintly pleased about - after all his motor functions weren't at their best, even if they seemed to be working better than Toms... He pushed Tom gently into one of his chairs, the jacket being placed carefully along the back, and promptly sat on Tom's knee.

"Wha...?" Tom never got to finish the word or the question, as Harry claimed his lips once more, fingers busy with the buttons of Tom's shirt. Tom found his own hands moving without volition to tangle in the thick mass of Harry's midnight hair.

The shirt successfully unbuttoned, Harry let his mouth wander as he slithered gracefully off Tom's knee onto the floor. Tom seemed to have no strength left in any of his muscles and let his head loll against the chair back as he joyfully and dazedly surrendered to the onslaught of body and senses by this Devil in a Red Dress who was also his best friend.

His brain made a connection.

"Har...you're... you've..." He seemed to have trouble speaking. Harry gave Tom's left nipple one last suck before raising his eyes.

"I'm still wearing the dress?" Tom nodded. "I know." Harry grinned. "Watch me." Tom met Harry's smouldering gaze and his eyes widened. Surely Harry wasn't going to...

"And touch me... if you can..." With that Harry swooped for a quick and bruising kiss, the gentle touch of his hand on Tom's cheek at odds with the power of his insistent mouth. "That is, if you want me to carry on..." he whispered against Tom's lips. Tom sucked air desperately, and managed to find enough presence of mind and breath to say something he felt was very important.

"Want you to carry on? Oh Har, I don't think I ever want you to stop. You've opened my eyes and stolen my heart and I didn't even realise..." Harry leaned back a little to take a good look at Tom's face. His smile was tender, loving. And horny as hell.

"Good. 'Cause right now, I've got the chance to indulge in one of my favourite fantasies and I'm not going to waste it. Just..."

"Anything."

"Hold me, later?"

"Yesssss...." Tom's breath hissed through his teeth as Harry lowered his head again, his hot tongue bathing Tom's skin, his teeth gently nipping a path down Tom's body. And Tom watched, helpless to do little more than gasp, fingers clenching reflexively on Harry's shoulders, in his hair, as wave after wave of sensation blazed along his overloaded nerves. He was only half aware of Harry's skilled and determined fingers at the fastening of his skin-tight breeches, but became suddenly alert at the faintest breath of air across his super-heated skin. A chuckle reverberated against that skin,

"I didn't know you went commando." Tom gasped at the sensation.

"I don't... usually."

"My lucky night, then." Harry's nimble fingers freed Tom's burgeoning erection, and he gave a happy sigh as its weeping tip indicated its pleasure in being free. "Tom, you have a gorgeous cock." Harry fell silent and darted out his tongue for an initial taste. "Gorgeous..." He repeated, and then said no more as his mouth had found far better things to do. He'd dreamed about driving Tom to distraction with his mouth on more than one occasion and was determined to make every swipe of his tongue, every suck, and every nibble count double. He glanced up when Tom's hands fell away from his hair. Tom stared back, his hands clenched white-knuckled on the edge of the chair. Harry paused.

"Don't stop, Har... Please don't stop." Tom rasped, trembling with need. Harry grinned around Tom's cock, then deep-throated him, loving the sound of his name on Tom's lips. He tried to work his fingers down to cup Tom's velvety balls in his hand, but found the breeches causing an obstruction. Tom wriggled forward in the chair, slightly raising his hips in an unconscious gesture of entreaty, just enough for Harry to peel the breeches down one-handed.

Tom's brain was about to short-circuit with desire. He could hardly believe that the best blow-job of his life was being given by Harry, and Harry in a dress at that! He'd entertained the odd half-formed fantasy about Harry, and expected most of the crew had done at one time or another, but had not pursued them for fear of spoiling the most beautiful thing in his life; their friendship. Seemed like Harry had other ideas... and what ideas they were! His mouth, his touch set Tom on fire, and he was burning, aching for more. Tom could no longer even remotely control the trembling of his body; he was close to the edge, almost ready to fall. He felt those clever fingers caress him softly, carefully drifting across his perineum. Then Harry deep-throated him again, gently penetrating him with a tender finger. Tom plunged into the abyss waiting for him, hearing someone scream Harry's name, only half aware that it was himself.

Soft hair under his fingers, a warm weight resting on his knee, and the feeling of just having been given the most amazing gift of his life. It could only be Harry. Quiet, gentle, loyal, efficient, intense, *passionate* Harry. He continued to stroke Harry's hair, where his head lay on Tom's knee, and cracked his eyelids open to look down at him, only to have his own gaze met by the banked fire of Harry's eyes and a vaguely smug grin. The dress was a red pool of silk around Harry's knees. Tom tried to speak, failed, and settled for just beaming happily. Harry's grin became broader, and he raised his head, reaching out to brush Tom's cheek with a tenderness that contrasted with the expression on his face.

"I was good then..." It wasn't quite a question but Tom gasped an answer anyway as his hand moved to cup the back of Harry's head.

"Better than good." Still breathless, he leaned down to drop a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Come here, Har." Harry levered himself off the floor and perched on Tom's knee, nestling into his arms. He listened to Tom's breathing gradually slow to something approaching normal, and then clambered back off his lap, smiling at Tom's faintly bemused expression.

"Think you can move now?"

"Just about. You should have a health warning attached..." Harry chuckled, and held out his hand. Tom grasped it in one of his own, letting his eyes form the question. A wicked grin appeared on   
Harry's face again.

"I still need a hand to get out of the dress..." He tugged gently, pulling Tom up out of the chair and into his arms once more "But first..." Tom's shirt was pulled off and flung in the general direction of his jacket. The cravat had already disappeared somewhere else. Taking the hint, Tom finished peeling off his breeches and sent them after the shirt.

"Now who's overdressed?" He asked before claiming Harry's mouth for himself, and let his hands wander down Harry's back to the fastenings of the red dress. Breathless minutes later, Tom pulled away from Harry, and spun him round so he could better access the back of the dress. "I have never had so much trouble getting someone out of a dress before," he groused. He felt as much as heard Harry's almost-giggle.

"I can't think why," was the innocent sounding reply.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory..." Tom set his lips to the nape of Harry's neck, to be rewarded with a shudder. He grinned to himself; payback was going to be fun...

Harry's skin glowed gold against the blood-red silk, so tempting to kiss, to lick, to suck, to bite. Tom obligingly indulged, showering Harry's neck and shoulders with attention as he continued to unfasten the small red buttons down Harry's back. Eventually he managed to undo them all, and pushed the dress from Harry's firm shoulders, and off from his hips; padding, petticoats and all. Harry stepped out of the dress, and struck a pose. Despite knowing it was intentional, Tom couldn't help but stare. The red satin corset was delicately trimmed with black lace, and stopped a few inches below Harry's nipples; it cinched his waist enough to give him curves that he didn't usually have, but didn't actually make him look feminine in the least. And to complete the outfit, was underwear in matching satin and lace. Tom was unsure whether to laugh or jump Harry's bones. Laughter won, for the moment.

"Bloomers?"

"They were in the database."

"I know, but..." Harry pouted endearingly at Tom.

"They're actually quite comfortable. Hide a multitude of sins too. But if you don't like them..." Harry untied the drawstring and let them fall, kicking them in the direction of the dress. Tom stared some more; in fact his eyes were riveted, for between the lace trimmed corset and the lace-top stockings, Harry was sporting the great-granddaddy of all erections. Tom licked his suddenly dry lips.

"They certainly do hide a multitude of sins." Harry drew breath to speak, but thought better of it and stepped closer to Tom, until his erection was brushing Tom's skin, leaving a smear of wetness. His expression had changed from teasing and playful to intense in the blink of an eye. Their eyes locked, almost striking sparks from each other, and they reached for each other simultaneously; Tom for Harry's shoulders to gather him closer and Harry to cup Tom's face in his hands, gently brushing a thumb over his lips.

"I've been waiting a long time, Tom." He whispered.

"For me?" Tom was incredulous.

"For you." Harry kissed Tom softly on the nose. "I think I've been waiting all my life, Tom. And I got sick of waiting." A quick smile ghosted across Tom's face, a gentle smile that would have surprised many of the crew, though not Harry.

"And I'm glad you got sick of waiting."

"Good." Harry tore his eyes away, unable to bear the intensity any longer. "Tom, I..." He felt one of Tom's arms unwrap from round his shoulders, then gentle fingers were under his chin, tilting his face up to meet the cerulean gaze once more. Harry swallowed convulsively, and took the leap of faith. "This isn't just about sex, Tom. I... I love you." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expression in Tom's change, but he felt he had had to let him know. They flew open a moment later as Tom crushed Harry to him, showering light kisses all over his face, down to his ear.

"And you didn't think I'd want to hear that?" Tom murmured. Harry shrugged noncommittally. "I'd better let you know that it's the best thing I've ever heard in my life then, hadn't I?" He brought his mouth back to Harry's, to nibble on the full lips. "And seeing as we're having True Confession time, I have one of my own..."

"You do?"

"You bet, Har." Tom kissed him again, longer this time, letting his tongue plunder the moist heat of Harry's mouth until they were both gasping. "I love you too." Tom paused. And..." He broke off, blushing, which made Harry grin.

"And...?"

"You really turn me on dressed like that..."

"In that case..." Their lips met, with near bruising force as Tom dragged and Harry pushed them into the sleeping area. They landed on the bed together, still kissing passionately, fingers brushing over hypersensitive skin, exploring, learning.

They broke apart, panting. Harry had managed to end up on top, and brushed a damp lock of hair away from Tom's face as he gazed down at him.

"You know what I want to do?" Harry whispered. Tom shook his head, not trusting himself to speak coherently. "I want to fuck you..." Tom felt Harry's erection leap in anticipation against his body, and was aware of an answering twitch from his own - as was Harry. The blissful smile above Tom became something decidedly more dangerous, and possibly even more arousing. "...and I want you to be able to see me, to watch me when I come in your body, so you know what you do to me..."

"Harry, you're going to kill me." Tom grinned, more than a little wildly. "But I'll die a very happy man." Harry grinned back.

"I aim to please..." Tom had no time or inclination to reply as Harry swooped in for another searing kiss. He retraced the path his mouth had taken earlier; pausing to suck a little on Tom's already sensitive nipples, to swirl his tongue around Tom's belly button but steadily and inexorably making his way to the part of Tom's body he was truly aiming for.

By the time Harry started gently teasing the soft skin of Tom's balls, Tom's breathless whispers of Harry's name had degenerated into incoherent moans; and as his mobile tongue dipped into the   
cleft of Tom's ass, those moans steadily increased in volume even while he managed to spread his legs, drawing his knees up to allow Harry better access. Harry took the hint and began to bathe Tom's asshole with his tongue, occasionally stopping to suck cooler air across that most sensitive spot, then probe a little more. When he eased a finger inside and met no resistance whatsoever, Harry realised Tom was more than ready for him. He eased away slightly, ignoring Tom's whimper of protest, to reach under the pillow for the tube that he had stashed there in the hope that his dream would come true.

Harry slicked himself down with lube, and rubbed generous amounts into Tom's straining body even as Tom tried to impale himself on Harry's fingers.

"Har..."

"Shhh, love. Only a few seconds and I'll be in there for as long as I can..." Harry flipped the tube closed and placed it back under the pillow so it would be easy to find when it was his turn.   
Carefully he positioned himself at the entrance to Tom's body and began to ease gently inside, inch by inch, until he was buried balls deep in Tom's ass.

A moment passed when they both seemed suspended in time, unable to comprehend the totality of their joining, as they gazed into each other's eyes silently, the only sound their laboured breathing. Tom manoeuvred his legs so they were resting on Harry's upper body, forcing Harry to sink deeper inside. The resulting groan of pleasure was torn from both throats in concert and Harry could no longer resist the urge to move, to thrust, to lose himself in the heat and the tightness that was Tom, and to bury himself so deep that he didn't know where one of them ended and the other began.

Every thrust, every movement was met by Tom grinding his hips back into Harry's as far as he could, as he watched the sweat beading Harry's forehead with wild passion-darkened eyes. Sweat was also starting to trickle down Harry's chest, before disappearing behind the corset as he thrust with wild abandon, head thrown back and gasping Tom's name with every breath he could spare.

Harry had asked him to watch, and watch Tom did, drinking in every sight and sound of his beautiful lover's pleasure, giving himself up to the joy of being filled by his Harry. Harry's eyes locked onto his with almost palpable force and he slammed into Tom one last time.

"Tom!!!" The sensation of fullness as Harry exploded within him was almost enough to send him over the edge too, but he clung on to reality desperately as Harry collapsed against him, barely conscious. After a moment it struck Tom that you really couldn't snuggle up to someone wearing a corset as it was about as yielding as the bulkhead. He kissed the dark sweat-dampened hair, and then brushed it out of the way so he could reach Harry's skin, and kissed that for good measure too. It also provoked a response.

"Mmmm?"

"How the hell do I get you out of this? You're about as cuddly as a borg cube, and I said I'd hold you..."

"Aah..." Harry raised his head, blearily smiling up at Tom, and eased himself into a sitting position. He took a couple of breaths to ground himself "It unclips down the front, but you'll have to loosen the laces first." He scooted round to present his back to Tom. Tom stared at the laces, unable to see any obvious knots.

"Where the hell do I start?"

"Somewhere in the middle. B'Elanna said she'd tucked the knots out of the way but I have no idea how she did it." Tom ran his hands down the back of the corset, letting the sensitivity of his fingertips tell him if there were any unexplained lumps or bumps and trying to ignore the movements of Harry's body as he breathed. It didn't take long for him to reach his goal.

"Got it!" Hooking his fingers through the gap between the corset lacings Tom fished out a surprisingly large, but flattened mass of even more laces. Harry wriggled with some relief and smiled over his shoulder at Tom

"I didn't realise how much those were itching me until you fished them out!"

"All I need to do now is undo them." He picked at the knots for a moment. "This may take some time..." They sighed in unison. Happily for them both Tom got the hang of undoing corset laces fairly quickly and soon had all the knots undone which left him with about a foot of laces, in a loop, from both sides of the corset. Lifting each loop he muttered "Now what? I can't undo this!" Harry craned his neck round and suppressed the chuckle that Tom's expression provoked.

"You're not supposed to undo the loops, just loosen the laces enough so there's some give in the corset. All the way down." Tom diligently bent to his task. He was glad that the corset was no longer an every day item of clothing no matter how sexy it looked... He stopped when Harry started wriggling again. "Yeah, that should do it." Harry shifted to the edge of the bed, had the corset unclipped in about 10 seconds flat, let it drop and pushed down the stockings, all before Tom had a chance to move.

"Not fair! You got the easy bit." Tom shifted behind Harry. "But it sure looks as if it's been chafing a bit." He began to gently massage the reddened areas of Harry's skin and Harry leaned back into his touch.

"Just a bit. But you're making it feel a whole lot better now..." Tom dropped a feather-light kiss onto the nape of Harry's neck and smiled.

"If you lay down it would be better than better; especially if you've got some oil hidden somewhere..." Tom hadn't missed Harry's deliberate placement of the lube. A wicked grin flashed between them.

"There's a bottle in the nightstand." Harry answered frankly, while lying himself down on his stomach, still grinning. Tom rummaged around for a moment, but found it quickly.

"Ta-Da!" He settled himself between Harry's legs, while warming the oil in his hands. The subtle aroma of sandalwood filled the room, overlaying the smell of sweat and sex. Tom set to, starting at waist level where the red marks were most pronounced. Harry lay with his head pillowed on his arms, enjoying Tom's skilful touch - it had been a long time since anyone had massaged *his* back.

Tom worked his way up from waist, to ribs, to shoulders and neck, until the golden skin under his hands was gleaming. Then he began to work his way back down again, though this time his touch was not the deep strokes of a therapeutic massage, but the lighter teasing caresses of arousal.

"You have such beautiful skin, Har. I could touch you all night. In fact I think I could eat you alive..." No more was said, as Tom bent his head to do just that. Soon the only marks on Harry's back were those that Tom had put there, licking and sucking his way down Harry's back. His hands still oily, he began to massage the cheeks of Harry's ass while Harry writhed beneath him, words muffled but his wishes clear as day. "Hungry, aren't you?" Tom commented, lovingly caressing the golden skin.

"For you, always. Now hurry up and fuck me. Please." Never one to turn down an invitation, Tom quickly made Harry more comfortable, raising him onto his knees. Harry's renewed erection waved enticingly as Tom reached for the lube under the pillow, and he touched its tip in promise, causing Harry to shudder delightfully. He was rewarded with another shudder as his well-lubed fingers touched Harry's asshole, gently penetrating with first one, then another finger. Harry was tight around Tom's fingers, but in a good way, and relaxing all the time. Soon, Tom thought, he should be able to get deep enough to... Another finger, a little deeper, try to reach that particular spot... there! Harry nearly screamed.

"Yes. Oh God. Now You... Tom, please..." Tom withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed himself. Even if Harry hadn't been begging to be fucked he could not have held back any longer. The sight of Harry's long golden back with his ass in the air for *him* was possibly the most arousing sight that Tom had seen in his life. He slowly began to press into Harry, wanting to take his time, not wanting to hurt his beautiful lover, but Harry had other ideas and thrust himself back against Tom as hard as he could. At that point, they both lost it and what had started as gentle and leisurely, became hard and hot and frenzied, the only thing Tom could remember to do apart from bury himself in Harry's heaving ass was to reach around those surging hips and try to pump Harry in time with his own thrusts. Tom could feel the sweat running stinging into his eyes, down his back, but it was not enough to distract him from Harry's beautiful body as he thrust harder and deeper in response to the begging moans of the man beneath him. He felt Harry begin to shake around him, his ass tightening around Tom's cock and there was nowhere left to go except oblivion as Harry came in torrents over his hand, screaming his release and Tom followed joyously, emptying himself into Harry until there was nothing left.

Soft, damp skin under his cheek; cool air sending goosepimples down his own spine; the heady scent of love... Tom's brain seemed to be having trouble with higher thought, but he slithered off Harry's back, and gently gathered him into his arms. Holding tightly to each other, their breathing slowly returned to something approaching normal. Harry snuggled in closer enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"Tom?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you wear the corset next time?..."

 

End.


End file.
